1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and an apparatus for setting a computer connecting mode in a portable terminal, and in particular, to a method and an apparatus for automatically changing a computer connecting mode of a portable terminal according to a program executed by a user in a personal computer (PC).
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable terminals typically provide various functions and store mass data. Portable terminals have been increasingly connected to a PC to upload or download specific data. As a result, technology for efficiently transmitting and/or receiving data during a connection between a portable terminal and a PC has been researched and developed.
For example, when a portable terminal is connected to a PC, the portable terminal changes a connecting mode to the PC according to a type of data to be transmitted and/or received or a type of program to be used in order to further efficiently transmit and/or receive data. The portable terminal normally classifies the connecting mode to the PC into a Media Transfer Protocol (MTP) mode, a Universal Serial Bus (USB) mode, and a Mass Storage mode in order to perform a connection to the PC in a corresponding connecting mode according to a type of a program to be executed in the PC. An MTP mode is to transmit and/or receive moving pictures or music files, a USB mode is to transmit and/or receive image files, text files, etc., and a Mass Storage mode is to transmit and/or receive mass data.
The portable terminal allows a user to directly set the connecting mode to perform the connection to the PC. For example, if the MTP, USB, and Mass Storage modes are set as the connecting mode to the PC in the portable terminal, as shown in FIG. 1, the portable terminal may display the MTP, USB, and Mass Storage modes on a display to request the user to set one of the MTP, USB, and Mass Storage modes.
However, since most users lack professional knowledge of the connecting mode, such as the MTP, USB, and Mass Storage modes, it may be inconvenient for them to manually set the connecting mode of the portable terminal. Accordingly, a need exists for a method of automatically setting or changing a connecting mode in a portable terminal without a manipulation of a user.